A day in the life of Himuro Tatsuya
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: For the lack of a better title. It may seem to be a normal day for Himuro Tatsuya... until his roommate Murasakibara Atsushi caught a cold. Now he needs to nurse him back to health. Murasakibara/Himuro.


I know I'm late for MuraHimu day, but when I saw Sei-sensei's (healingwind on tumblr) illustration; I told myself I had to do one. MuraHimu is probably my OTP.

I also apologize for posting two one-shots in a week and not updating _Parallel_. I'll be busy for the next two days volunteering for some symposium in my school, so expect it on Wednesday.

Actually, I saw a prompt for a Kuroko no Basket and Sex Pistols cross-over on the anon-meme. I want to do a one-shot for it, but after I finish this week's chapter.

I also have a lot of other one-shots and non-fanfic related stuff that are undone. Hence, I'll take my time.

Let's get on with the story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!  
Cover by Sei-sensei (healingwind on tumblr). And this time, used with permission. You can find it on pixiv, too. (image id 30080486)  
_

* * *

It was any typical morning for Himuro Tatsuya.

He would wake up at six o'clock sharp, even on weekends, and stretch his arms over his head as opened his eyes. After that was a slow climb down the cool metal stairs of the bunk bed. He would then slip on his slippers, retrieve his morning necessities: a towel, mug, toothbrush and toothpaste and head to the common washroom to freshen up.

Before he leaves the room, he would catch a glimpse of his dorm-mate. The purple-haired boy would always be fast asleep at that time; and Himuro couldn't help but smile at the angelic sight.

After he was done brushing his teeth and washing his face, he would return to the room to change into his school uniform. Before waking his roommate up, he would take a quick look into his bag, ensuring that he did not forget anything that he may need that day.

At six-twenty sharp, he would wake his dorm-mate up so that the both of them would make it on time for their morning practice session with the basketball club.

"Atsushi?" Himuro shook the taller boy. "Atsushi, it's time to wake up. We'll be late for morning practice."

Even though it only took an eight-minute walk from the dormitory to the school gymnasium, the process of waking up Murasakibara Atsushi could take up to half-an-hour on his more disagreeable days. If he was lucky, the over-sized lummox would be awake in ten minutes, brush his teeth within six, have his uniform on in four and pack his school bag in another seven. On normal days, they would usually reach the gymnasium on time or slightly later than everyone else.

On the days they did not have morning practice, which was only two out of seven days of the week; Himuro would still wake up as early. Instead of preparing for school, he would prepare boxed lunches for both him and his teammate in the dormitory's kitchen instead.

"Five minutes more, Muro-chin…"

"No can do, Atsushi," Himuro pulled the blanket off the boy, trying to drag him out of the bed. "Stop being such a big baby and…"

He paused when he felt the temperature of the other's skin.

"My goodness, you're burning up, Atsushi!"

"Huh? Now that you mention it, I think I'm feeling a bit feverish…"

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"In the drawer of my desk…"

"I'll go get it."

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Hmm," Himuro murmured as he stared at the display of the digital thermometer. "You got a fever of thirty-eight degrees. Looks like you caught a cold."

"Ahh," Murasakibara sniffled as he lay back onto the bed, his eyes fluttered close.

"This is why I always told you not to fall asleep in the bath. You never listen to me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Muro-chin…"

"Don't be. Just don't do it again. I'll go downstairs to find some medicine for you."

"But practice… and we still have school today…"

"I will call Coach to inform her of your illness. I'll let your homeroom teacher know, too."

"Thanks… Muro-chin…" The boy yawned as he fell back asleep,

Himuro wiped the tip of the thermometer with a tissue before putting it back into its case, setting it on the desk. He took his cellphone out from his pocket as he made his way towards the dormitory's common area, dialing a number that all the members of the Yousen basketball team knew by heart.

Their Coach wasn't pleased to hear the news, but she was willing to let the both of them off practice until Murasakibara got better.

He placed the phone back into his pocket after he hung up, proceeding to look for the medicine case. He managed to find it within five minutes, atop a shelf in the dining area.

"I better make some porridge for him, too," Himuro muttered to himself while reading the instructions on the box, slipping it into the pocket of his pants and replacing the plastic case back to its place on the shelf.

He slipped off his sweater and tied the sleeves around his waist, securing it with a knot. It could be troublesome if he got it dirty; since he just washed it yesterday. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and removed his tie, taking an apron from a hook outside the pantry. He tied it on as he started searching for the ingredients for the porridge.

Placing everything he needed into a small, empty pot, he brought it to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Good morning, Ishida-senpai."

"If it isn't Himuro-kun," The dorm head gave him a smile. "It's rare to see you here on a Thursday morning. Don't you have practice?"

"Atsushi caught a cold; I'm going to make some porridge for him to eat with his medication."

Himuro set the green onions on the counter and proceeded to fill the pot with water.

"I see," The boy watched in mild amusement as Himuro washed the rice. "You're always spoiling him, aren't you?"

"Is that so?"

"Everyone here thinks that you act like his mother. It doesn't help that he has tends to act childish at times, too."

"That's just Atsushi being himself. He always acts like such a big baby, even at his age. Who knows what might happen to him if he has no one around to look after him."

"If only every senior has such a caring heart for their junior, the world would be a better place."

"Please don't flatter me like that, senpai," Himuro rolled his eyes, setting the pot on the stove and turning on the fire.

"It does seem that you enjoy spoiling him, don't you?"

"Perhaps so," He shrugged as he began to chop the green onions.

"Hmm... this is my opinion, but it appears that you are more like his wife than his mother."

The dorm head's comment had caught Himuro off-guard. He nearly cut his own finger in his moment of surprise.

Ishida laughed as he turned off the fire on one of the stoves as a tin kettle started whistling.

"Does it really appear that way?"

"I was only kidding," He grinned, amused at Himuro's expression. "It's fun to tease you sometimes."

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry about that. Would you like a cup of tea to make up for it?"

"Perhaps another day," Himuro collected the chopped green onions and tossed them into the pot, placing the lid on. "I need to take care of Atsushi first."

"Another time then. Give my regards to the big kid."

"I will."

"Oh, have you informed his homeroom teacher yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'll do it for you, then."

"You will? But I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"I have to go to the Teacher's Office before school starts, so you can consider it as killing two birds with one stone. I'll fill your teacher in as well."

"Sorry for the trouble… Eh? What do you mean by that? I'm going to class-"

"That won't do, Himuro-kun! What if Murasakibara-kun needs your help? What if he wanders about in his fever-induced state and gets lost? Especially when he can't take care of himself… Himuro-kun, I didn't know you could be so heartless…"

"I get what you mean, Ishida-senpai. Please stop being so sarcastic."

"Well, for the record, you haven't missed a single day of school since you entered, plus you're popular with the teachers… I'm sure they will let you off the hook. I'll pick up your homework as well, so you don't have to worry about lagging behind the rest. If you need notes, you could get them from Liu-kun tonight."

"Thanks for your help."

"My pleasure. If you would excuse me, I shall enjoy this lovely pot of tea on my own."

Himuro was left alone in the kitchen, waiting for the porridge to finish cooking. Once it was done, he placed the pot on a tray with a bowl, a spoon, a small ladle and a glass of water for the medicine. Balancing it with both hands, he made his way back up to his room.

He wasn't surprised to find Murasakibara tucked under the covers when he returned.

He let out a sigh, one that was of both worry and relief, as he kicked the door close with one foot. He saw Murasakibara stir from his sleep when he set the tray down on his desk, which was right next to the bunk beds.

"Mmm… Muro-chin?"

"Atsushi? How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, I must say."

"I made some porridge for you. You have to eat something before you take the medicine."

"Muro-chin's homemade? Somehow, that makes me feel really happy."

"Either way, it's best to eat it while it's still hot," Himuro spooned a serving for him before taking a seat on the bed and handing the bowl to him. "Here."

Murasakibara's face fell when he spotted the contents of the bowl.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like green onions."

"They're good for you. Just eat them."

"I don't want to."

"You are not in a position to be fussy, Atsushi."

"No means no. I'm not eating them."

"Atsushi, stop being such a big baby. If you aren't going to eat them, then I'll have to feed you."

"Feed me, then."

Himuro sighed again, this time in disbelief.

"What will I do with you?"

Murasakibara gave him his usual lazy grin.

"Give me that," Himuro took the ceramic bowl from the younger, lifted a mouthful of porridge on the spoon and blew onto it to cool it down. "Open wide."

"Ahh…" Murasakibara opened his mouth, like a baby chick waiting to be fed by its mother.

"Make sure you chew properly."

"How does Muro-chin make green onions taste so delicious?" He wondered aloud. "It must be Muro-chin's special magic."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Okay…"

"So? How is it?"

"It's yummy!" Murasakibara's expression turned to one of pure bliss.

"That's good. Now finish the rest on your own."

"Muro-chin, don't be so stingy!"

"If you want to be fed, say so earlier. Really, you should be able to do these things on your own."

"But I'm sick, so it's a special privilege."

"Just this once, okay?"

"Yay! I like Muro-chin the best!"

Himuro felt his face flush at the comment.

"E-Enough with that," He shoved another spoonful into his junior's mouth. "Hurry up and eat; it's going to get cold."

After fifteen minutes of feeding and coaxing, Murasakibara finally finished his meal, much to the relief of the dark-haired teen.

"Here you go," Himuro placed two round, white pills into one of his large hands and the glass of water in the other. "After this, make sure you get enough rest."

"But I'm not sleepy…"

"That won't do. You need your rest if you want to recover. Even if you aren't sleepy, you should stay in bed."

"Is Muro-chin going to school?"

"No. Ishida-senpai insisted that I stay to look after you."

"Oh? I'm glad, then."

"Why is that so?" Himuro raised an eyebrow as he placed the glass back onto the tray.

"That's because I get to spend the whole day with Muro-chin."

Himuro was about to stand to clear the tray, but he felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist. He let out a small, surprised yelp when he was pulled into a warm and slightly suffocating embrace, his head resting on Muraskaibara's broad chest.

"A-Atsushi?" He stuttered, his face red again with embarrassment by the giant's act of affection. "What…?"

"Don't go, Muro-chin. Stay with me."

Murasakibara had never once held a girl in his arms; not like he had any interest in them anyway. But he found it strange that, even though the older boy was shorter than him by a quarter of a meter, he seemed to fit perfectly into his arms.

"Atsushi, there's a limit to how much I am willing to pamper you."

"Muro-chin…" Came the whine.

"Let me go, Atsushi."

"I don't want to."

"Atsushi, please…"

"Muro-chin…"

"What are you, an animal in heat?"

"Well, I am in heat… Since my body temperature is higher than usual."

"That is two different things altogether. And I bet that's your fever talking, isn't it?"

"I'm being serious, actually."

"Just let me go, Atsushi. I need to wash the pot; and you need to rest."

"But I want Muro-chin to stay with me a bit longer."

"You…" Himuro turned his head to face Murasakibara, a frown on his face.

Just as he was about to tell him off again, Himuro felt something warm on his lips. His eyes widened at the realization that Murasakibara was kissing him… again. He tried to struggle free from his grasp, but his efforts were futile.

Murasakibara took advantage of the other's half-opened mouth, slipping his tongue in and deepening the kiss.

Himuro felt his face flush even redder than he had earlier as he kissed him back, shifting his body slightly to deepen the kiss.

However, he let out a startled gasp when he felt Murasakibara's hand travel up his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his back. Using his thumb and forefingers, he pinched the boy's upper arm, twisting the flesh with a force strong enough to bruise.

That caused them to break the kiss as Murasakibara started to whine in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts, Muro-chin!"

Himuro released his hold on the reddened flesh.

"Atsushi! How many times have I told you not to do that? Save it for your girlfriend!"

"I don't want one. I'm satisfied with just Muro-chin by my side. Besides, Muro-chin enjoyed that, didn't he?"

"Well… I…"

"Ah, Muro-chin is speechless."

"A-Anyway! You shouldn't do that when you're sick. You don't want me to catch your cold, do you?"

"Muro-chin is strong, so he won't catch a scold that easily."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me."

"And besides, if Muro-chin gets sick, I get to take a day off to look after him."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

Murasakibara gave a loud yawn and a lazy smile.

"If you want to look after someone, learn to look after yourself first," Himuro climbed off Murasakibara, giving the latter's messy purple hair a pat as he now stood beside him. "Get that reset you need. Once I'm done with the washing, I'll be back up."

"Muro-chin?"

"Yes?"

"I want Muro-chin to be by my side when I wake up."

"Sure, no problem."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good night, Muro-chin…" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Murasakibara drifted off to sleep once more.

Himuro gave a light chuckle, bending down to place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Atsushi."

_**Later that day…**_

"Why do we have to come here during lunch break again?" Fukui groaned as he trudged up the stairs of the dormitory.

"Coach wanted us to check on the kid," The Captain of Yousen's basketball team replied as he followed behind his teammates, the wooden stairs creaking with every step he took. "He caught a cold, remember?"

"Serves him right, I say. And what the hell is that supposed to be, Liu?" Fukui eyed the ceramic pot the Chinese boy was holding with a look of mild disgust. "I know you specially made it for Murasakibara, but it smells hideous!"

"This is water boiled with ginger: a traditional remedy for colds back home."

"Ginger? That's bound to taste worse than it sounds!" Fukui cringed. "I don't understand how your people can down that kind of herbal stuff. It's absolutely disgusting."

"There is a saying that good medicine is bitter. I also added a bit of honey to sweeten it; since it soothes the throat. My mother never once added sugar or honey into my ginger-water, if you must know."

"But don't you think you're spoiling him a little? Has Himuro's affection for him rubbed off you?"

"I just want him to get better. With the Winter Cup coming, it would be best if all of use remained in the pink of health."

"You got a point there. Where is their room, anyway?"

"It's at the end of the hallway. That one over there."

"How do you know?"

"We exchange notes that we take in class."

"Ah. I see," Fukui gave the door two light taps, frowning when no response was received.

"There's no one in?" Liu asked, the clay pot held in both hands in front of him.

"No, they are," Fukui gave the knob of the door an experimental turn. "It's unlocked."

He swung the door open, and the three were greeted with might have been the most precious sight they will ever get to see.

"Let's come back later," Liu suggested in a whisper, ushering the other two out of the room.

"You got a point. It'll be a pity to wake them up now." The three tip-toed out of the room and closed the door gently behind them.

In the room, Murasakibara was asleep on the bed, a trail of saliva flowing down from his slightly opened mouth to the pillow. Himuro was leaning against the ladder of the bunk, his eyes closed in quiet slumber. They held each other's hand, their fingers laced together.

A small smile creeping onto their faces, it seems as if they were sharing the same dream.

**-END-**

_**Omake:**_

"Muro-chin, are you okay?" Murasakibara asked, handing him another box of tissues.

"_It's your fault, you idiot!"_ Himuro growled in English before proceeding to blow his nose. "If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened!"

"But I get to take care of Muro-chin! Yay!"

"That was your plan all along, huh."

"Not really."

"Don't sound so happy about it, then! Now leave me alone; I want to sleep."

"Geez, Muro-chin is so grumpy when he's sick," A grin crept onto Murasakibara's face. "Shall I give Muro-chin a kiss to cheer him up?"

"No way."

"Ehh?"

"You are to refrain from doing anything of that sort to me until I recover. _Understand?_"

"Muro-chin's so mean…"

Meanwhile, the three who had come to visit again stood outside the door. Their eyelids were twitching, as the heard the couple quarrel.

"Who'd thought that Himuro would fall sick too?" Fukui grumbled in a complaint.

"T-T-They had that kind of relationship?" Okumura gasped, trying to keep his volume down.

"Who knows?" Liu shrugged. "But it'll be rude to interrupt them…"

"Let's come back later, then."

* * *

Note 1: Water boiled with ginger (_jiang shui_) is something my mom makes when anyone in my family catches a cold. When you drink it, there's this throat-burning feeling. If you add a bit of sugar, it makes a nice soup for _tang yuan_ (glutinous rice balls)

Note 2: "Good medicine is bitter" is a Chinese proverb (_liang yao ku kou_)

Note 3: Ishida-senpai is a random character I created for this story. I don't think I'll ever use him again. (His name comes from a certain seiyuu)

Note 4: I was listening to Tight Rope's Drama CD when typing this, so I adapted the kiss scene from there. Sorry for not being original.

Note 5: I typed Ryuu's name as 'Liu'. Since he's Chinese after all.

Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
_Dreams of the Future_


End file.
